1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a decorative member. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative member for outdoor use that has a surface that is externally exposed and adapted to be used outdoors.
2. Background Information
A decorative member for outdoor use such as a reel unit of a fishing reel or a counter case for a water depth display has a surface that is externally exposed. Such decorative member is provided, on the interior, with concave or convex portions such as installation bosses or bearing support members. For example, in a dual bearing reel, a boss for installing a coil spring on the interior of the side cover of the reel body, a threaded installation boss are disposed such that they project inward.
In the conventional art, decorative members are often manufactured by resin injection molding or by aluminum die-casting because these types of concave or convex portions are needed. When performing aluminum die-casting, a substantial amount of silicon is often added to the aluminum alloy in order to improve fluidity. Because of this, the decorative member will take on a whitish color, and a high quality appearance will be difficult to obtain even after an alumite treatment has been performed thereon.
Thus, finishing process such as plating or painting is performed on members that are formed from resin or by aluminum die-casting, so that a high quality metal-like finish can be obtained. However, these methods cannot produce a metal-like finish having a high quality luster. Instead, these methods will produce a finish that appears cheap.
Accordingly, forged or press molded members are used in high quality products in order to provide an expensive metal-like finish. Because it is not necessary to improve fluidity, forged members are provided with a high quality finish by using a surface treatment such as an alumite treatment or the like. Likewise, press molded members are provided with a high quality finish with the same type of surface treatment.
With conventional decorative members in which forged members are used, a plurality of post-manufacturing processes must be performed in order to form the concave or convex portions, which further increases the costs. In addition, with conventional decorative members in which press molded members are used, attachment portions such as screw holes and rivet holes for installing the concave or convex portions are exposed in the surface thereof, which creates problems with the aesthetic appearance of the product.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a decorative member which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.